


Fairy Tail in classic stories

by athenannabeth712



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lists, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenannabeth712/pseuds/athenannabeth712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am too lazy to write these ideas into a story but I thought that I might inspire someone else. I own none of these characters</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am too lazy to write these ideas into a story but I thought that I might inspire someone else. I own none of these characters

Fairy Tail in Romeo and Juliet

Romeo~Natsu

Juliet~Lucy

Nurse~Virgo

Lord Capulet~Jude

Lady Capulet~Layla

Rosalind~Lisanna

Friar~Makarov

Paris~Loke

Tybalt~Laxus

Mercutio~Gajeel

Prince~The Celestial Spirt King

Lord Montague~ Igneel

lady Montague~ Garfnee


	2. Fairy tail in Much ado about Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy tail characters cast in Shakespeare's Much ado about Nothing. I wish I could write the story myself, but sadly I am not the best writer nor do I have a lot of time on my hands, but if you would like feel free to use these suggestions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fairy tail or any of the characters from these other works. I will post more ideas as I get them, if you don't share them then they may never see the light.

In making this list I added a character to give the prince's brother motivation, and I also added a love interest for the prince, I understand that this isn't true for the story but my brain got all excited about the idea.

Gajeel-Benedict

Levy-Beatrice

Lucy-Hero

Makarov-Beatrice's Father

Jude-hero's Father

Zeref-Margert's Love interest 

Mavis-Margert

Jet and Droy- knight's watch

Natsu-Claudio

Gray-Prince

Jellal-Prince's Brother

Erza-prince's brother love interest (deceased)

Juvia-Prince's love interest


End file.
